Beauty and the Beach/(Transcript)
This is an episode script for Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. *(the episode opens) *Narrator: Last time, Ash and his friends ended their exploits in Pokemon Land with a breathtaking roller coaster ride, but trainers and Pokemon were happily reunited in a daring last second leap of faith. Now our heroes have arrived at the beautiful resort island of Porta Vista, where their adventure continues. *Liam: (voice) Beauty and the Beach. *Ben: Alright, girls, Forearms and I are gonna show you around my old stomping grounds during the summer. But first, how do you like my wet suit? I got it from a water park near here while I was here just a year ago. It's the same kind of wet suit that a whale trainer would wear while performing for a crowd. *Yui: It looks cool on you, Ben-chan! *Mugi: Forgive me for saying, but you look like you work as a performer in a whale show. *Ben: Thanks, Mugi. Now then, see that store behind me? That's where I got my first board. Bodacious Boards. It's THE place to get a surfboard or boogie board. *Ritsu: Boogie boards are sold here? *Ben: Yeah, this store supplies for both people who like to surf, and people who like to boogie board. *Sawako: Did you start out surfing? *Ben: Actually no, I began where everyone who wants to surf starts out. I was a boogie boarder first. *Azusa: But why do you call this place your "summer stomping grounds"? *Ben: It's a long story, but I'll tell you as I show you around. Just follow me. *(So Liam, the Light Music Club, Sawako, Ui, Jun, and Nodoka Manabe follow Ben as he narrates his story) *Ben: It all started when I was just 7 years old. Me and my family had to move our here because of our house being rebuilt after the roof collapsed. *Nodoka: The roof of your house collapsed? *Ben: Yeah, the roof was old, so it caved in. So for a couple days, me and my family stayed here at Porta Vista. Thankfully it was during summer vacation in my grade school years. *Yui: What was it like when you first came here? *Ben: Even till today, I consider this place to be one of the greatest hangout spots in Kanto. And that ramen shop there is a lot of the reason why. Because as you know, I LOVE ramen noodles. *Ritsu: Then you haven't changed one bit. *Ben: (in thought) Of course not. (aloud) Oh! That spot right there, near those palm trees? THAT'S where me and my friends had our many "Kahunas to be" club meetings. *Jun: You were in a club? *Ben: Of course. Some friends I made while out here met me, saw my boogie boarding skills, and told me some words I'll never forget. They told me: "You're boogie boarding skills are radical, dude! How about you become the next member of the Kahunas to be club?" *Mio: And you said yes? *Ben: Of course I did! In fact, I was so dominant on the boogie boarding scene, they even suggested I check out the King Kahuna People and Pokemon surfing contest. A big surfing contest where people and their Pokemon see if they can rack up a big enough score on a surfboard. *Ritsu: That's so cool! *Ben: Oh, you thought that sounds cool? Just wait, it gets better. You see, it was here that I aspired to be the next member of the kahunas to be to actually get to compete in the People and Pokemon surfing contest. And years later, I did. But, since I don't have my board with me, you'll have to wait and see. *Mugi: Wow, it seems like you're pretty popular. I mean, look at all the people waving at you and welcoming you back. *(Mugi was right, the people around the beach were waving and welcoming Ben back home) *Ben: You think that's popularity? Just wait until I start surfing, it'd be a MOB of people. *Mio: That many people would want to see you surf? *Ben: Oh yeah, especially when the King Kahuna contest rolls around. I wouldn't be able to get some peace if I didn't surf for the masses on that day. *Yui: About that kahunas to be club meetings you mentioned, what did you usually talk about? *Ben: The usual, the latest board brands, the catches of the day, wave catches that is, the latest edition of surfing weekly magazine, etc. *Kid: Excuse me, Mr. Ben, sir? *Ben: Yes? *Kid: May I have your autograph on my dad's copy of this magazine? *Ben: (looks at the magazine) No way! That's a copy of the magazine that ran after I won the People and Pokemon surf off! Of course I'll sign. What's your dad's name? *Kid: Freddy. *Ben: So you're old "At the Ready" Freddy's son, huh? Sweet. (signs the magazine with a pen he had) There you go, stay cool, kid. And if you boogie board, keep up the practice and you might become a member of the kahunas to be. *Kid: (eyes light up) Sure! Thank you so much! (runs off with a smile) *Ui: That was nice. *Ben: Hey, I know the kid's dad. Goes by the name of "At the Ready" Freddy. He was one of the competitors I faced when I won the title of Porta Vista King Kahuna. *Liam: Sweet. *Ben: Totally. (looks ahead) And here we are! The most beautiful spot on the whole beach! *Ritsu: It's so pretty! *Yui: And sparkly! *Liam: Come on out, gang! *(Liam's Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs, being Charmeleon, Oddish, Voltorb, Spearow, Poliwag and Mankey) *Yui: Don't leave us out! (gets out her Pokeballs) You guys come out too! *Azusa: Don't forget us! *Ritsu: Or us! *Mio: Wait for us! We're coming too! *Mugi: Let's do it! *Ui: As Ben said, cowabunga! *Jun: Time to have some fun in the sun! *Nodoka Manabe: Don't leave me out of the action! *Sawako: Or me! *(Huggy, Glaciar, Wiggy, Cadel, Snowbelle, Vivian, Corona, Rapture, Chupy, Darling, Sprout, Vaporino, Van-Lily, Espia, Nida, Bella, Angus, Lily, Didi, Radish, Crescent (an Eevee), Jitsu (a Shelmet), Spike, Jolteon and finally Piplup all materialized) *Ritsu: Ready? Let's swim! *Yui: Yeah! *Mio: You guys! Be careful and don't get carried away out there, okay? *Ben: Trust me, with me and Forearms on watch, nothing could possible happen we wouldn't be able to stop. *(Meanwhile, with Ash's group) *Ash: (laughs) Surf's up, dude! *(Ash, Brock, and Pikachu jump in the water and soon surface) *Ash: The water's cool. *Brock: And the beach is hot! *(soon, Misty shows up with a beach ball in the form of a Master Ball) *Misty: Hey! *Ash and Brock: Huh? *Misty: I thought you guys were gonna wait for me by the snack bar. How's the water? *(However, instead of answering, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were just looking at Misty) *Misty: What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? *Ash: It's just weird to see you looking like a girl. *Misty: Well, see how weird this looks! *(throws her beach ball at Ash and knocks him into the water) *Ben: Ash, let me let you in on a little secret. Just because Misty is an independent tomboy, doesn't mean that you should say things like that. As we said in the kahunas to be, that's just a bummer. *Mio: (in thought) You perv. *Vaporino: (to Ash) Va por poreon! ("Why you little!") *(Vaporino froze Ash with Ice Beam and turned its head away from Ash in a snooty way) *Mio: Vaporino hates Ash telling that to Misty. *Ash: () S-s-so....c-c-cold....! *(elsewhere, Team Rocket arrives in a submarine shaped like a Gyarados) *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light. *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight. *Meowth: Meowth! That is right! *Jessie: (laughs) Porta Vista's straight ahead and positively packed with wealthy tourists. *James: We'll hit the beach with our Gyarados sub, scare the wallets out of those beach bums, and live the lifestyles of the rich and infamous! *Meowth: Champagne wishes and catnip dreams, here we come! *(in the periscope, Jessie sees a boat heading straight for them, commandeered by our heroes) *Jessie: (gasps) No! It can't be! *(Meanwhile, Ryan and Meg were relaxing) *Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, I bet you know Pokémon. *Meg Griffin: Uh huh. *(Back to Ben's group) *Ash: Isn't this great, Misty? *Misty: The boat's beautiful! *Ben: Indeed, matey. A beautiful speed boat, blue skies and open ocean! Full speed ahead! *Mugi: This kinda reminds me of a boat my family has at one of our summer homes. *Misty: By the way, who's it belong to? *Ben: I was wondering that myself. *Ash: I don't know, Brock's the one who borrowed it. Guess he has some pretty rich friends. *Brock: Ash, I didn't borrow it! *Misty: You, Ritsu, and Yui were the ones who told me to come on board! *Ash: Only after I saw Brock get on. *Brock: Hey, wait a second! I was only following Pikachu! *(Pikachu looks at them confused) *Ben: Okay, now I'm confused. *Liam: Same here. *Ash: I think we're in trouble. *Ben: You took the words right out of my mouth, I just hope my clarification as a PDU Agent will help us out of this jam. I mean, after all, once we arrived at Porta Vista I finally got a signal on my radio and informed the PDU that I was alive, and they in turn informed the police who are currently spreading the word now across Vermilion City and the rest of Kanto that you guys are alive, as well. *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("Up ahead!") *(The boat soon collides with the periscope fin of Team Rocket's sub, breaking it and sending our heroes through the air while also causing Team Rocket to spiral out of control and sink) *Ash: Something broke! I can't stop! *Ben: I think it was the rudder that broke off! *Brock: Look out for that dock! *Ben: Brace for impact! *(the boat smashes into the dock) *Ben: Oh, man. Now this is a major bummer. Everyone alright? *Mio: I'm fine, but look what happened to the dock! *Ui: (scolds to Ash) That was very irresponsible and completely unfocused. *Angus: Foon Gus ("And how") *Liam: Um, where's Azusa? *Azusa (v.o.) I'm over here! *(They all look and saw Azusa but she looked different, revealed to be completely sunburnt with tans) *Ben: Yow! Looks like you get sunburned very easily. *Yui: She always gets like that whenever she's at the beach. *Ben: Well, Ash. You have anything to say? *Ash: Uh.. The dock hit us. *Ben: (in thought) Oy. *(Soon, an old man comes up, angry at what happened) *???: What do you little vandals think you're doing!? First you stole my boat, then you destroyed my dock! You'll pay for this! *Ben: Vandals? I'll have you know I'm a certified PDU agent. (shows badge) *Sawako: And I certainly had no part in this! I'm the supervisor of these girls who just followed the rest of the group aboard. *(Ash gets behind Misty) *Ash: This is all a big mistake! *Ben: Sir, if you'll allow it, I'll gladly pay for the damage. PDU agents do have deep pockets. *(However, the old man was focused on the girls, especially Misty) *???: You remind me of my granddaughter. *Misty: Our friend may have the money to pay for the damage, but we'd all be happy to work to pay for any extra damages. *Ben: Even though I have plenty of money as an active PDU agent, I suppose. *???: You would? *Misty: I mean.. (gets behind Ash, Liam and Brock) they'd be happy. *Ben: Well, I suggest we get acquainted with this gentleman first before we work for him. *???: Very well. How about you all introduce yourselves first. *Ben: Sure. I'm Ben, an agent of the PDU. *???: Wait, you mean you're THE Ben?! The most popular King Kahuna of Porta Vista? *Ben: My reputation proceeds me. You've heard of my fame. *???: Heard? I saw you win! You had an order of white flounder after your big victory, remember? *Ben: Yeah, I do remember. Wait. Don't tell me. Moe? Is that you?! *Moe: Sure is. Follow me and you can introduce me to your companions while we head to my restaurant. *Ben: Sure thing, Moe. Come on, gang! *(Meanwhile, as Ben and the others head over to Moe's restaurant, Team Rocket have dragged themselves onto the beach from the ocean) *Meowth: I wanted to hit the beach, but not like this. *James: It's not fair! Every time we come up with a foolproof plan, those twerps and their PDU buddy mess it up! *Jessie: Now we'll have to figure out how to repair our boat. *(soon, someone approaches the exhausted Team Rocket) *???: Hey. This beach is for my restaurant patrons only. And I don't need no squatters. *James: Maybe you need some waiters. *Jessie: Surely you can't be serious, James! *Meowth: But, Jess, we need dough to fix our Gyarados boat! *Jessie: (sighs) *???: Working for me ain't no picnic. I can be brutal! *James: (laughs) We work with Jessie, so we know all about brutal. *(Meanwhile, our heroes are busy working for Moe, with Ash and Brock working as barkers) *Brock: French fried flounder! Seven layer crab cakes! Get em while they're cold! *Ash: Try our new squid on a stick! *Brock: And our clam juice snow cones! *Pikachu: Pika Pika! ("Come and get it!") *Chupy: Pichu Pi Pichu ("Fresh from the grill!") *Ritsu: We highly recommend the iced tea! *Yui: Come and try the takoyaki! *Azusa: Sushi served fresh! *Snowbelle: Espurr purr Espurr! ("Nothing else lie it!") *Ui: Have some white flounder! *(two people come up to the barkers) *Brock: A table for two? *Guy: What do you think? *Girl: Looks like a real dive! *Brock: Huh? *Guy: Hey! That restaurant over there looks good! *Pikachu: Pika. ("Oh dear") *Jessie: Welcome to Brutella's Ocean Chateau. Come up to our terrace. Enjoy our seafood and sea views. *(our heroes can't believe that Jessie is actually working an honest, or dishonest, job, and Jessie mocks them) *Nodoka Manabe: Is that Jessie of Team Rocket? *Ben: Sure is. *Ash: What's she doing here? *Brock: Jessie looks pretty good in that uniform, too! *(the others soon are drawn to what's happening outside) *Jessie: A top quality restaurant attracts top quality people! *James: And a no quality dive attracts the bottom feeders! *Meowth: Yeah, you losers! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Losers?!") *(the comment Meowth made infuriates the gang) *Ben: Does this Brutella even know that you're all wanted criminals? *Ritsu: (infuriated) *Yui: (also infuriated) *Sawako: Call us losers, will you? *Ritsu: You do realize, this means WAR! *Ash: We'll show them we're not losers! (calls out all his Pokemon) I choose, everybody! *(all of Ash's Pokemon materialize) *Ben: Clever idea! We'll use our Pokemon to help out! Well, Forearms? What say you? *Forearms: champ Machamp! ("Let's do it!") *Pikachu: Pika. ("Here you go.") *Ash: Pikachu and Squirtle can pass out flyers. *Pikachu: Pika Pika! ("Come grab a bite!") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle ("Only at Moe's!") *Ash: Pidgeotto can use its Gust to keep the charcoal hot! Charmander and Charmeleon can help out with the flame broiling! And Bulbasaur can help Misty and Forearms wait on customers! *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! ("Here you go!") *Forearms: champ Machamp! ("Please enjoy!") *(Soon, lots of customers start coming in. So many, in fact, that our heroes have to set up outdoor tables to accommodate the amount of customers.) *Ben: Not bad, gang! *Ash: Looks like everybody wants to eat in the only Porta Vista restaurant with Pokemon! *Ben: Yeah, and look at how many surfers want to get a photo with me! My popularity is helping boost this place along with the Pokemon! *Azusa: I remember when we had to deal with Sawako's guitar. Right, Ritsu-sen... *(Azusa starts laughing) *Ritsu: (infuriated) Stop laughing, Azusa! *Mio: How could I forget? We ended up finding out that the guitar was worth thousands, but Ritsu had to hide the truth from Sawako so she could spend the money on herself. *Ritsu: Hey! You also wanted to spend that money! *Yui: But we got something great out of it! We brought Ton-chan home with the money we got from it for Azusa. *Azusa: Ton-chan. I remember they day I first met him. *Ben: You'll have to tell that story later. We've got things to do, customers to tend to, the usual restaurant gig. *James: Everyone's eating at the "twerp-ateria"! *Jessie: If all the customers go to their place instead of here, we won't make anymore money! *Meowth: This calls for some old fashion sabotaging! *(Sure enough, Meowth started sabotaging our heroes' hard work. From making the flyers blow away with a giant fan..) *Meowth: (laughs) Flyers. *(to pumping oil into the broiler, which soon results in a burned takoyaki disaster..) *Meowth: I'll had a little fuel to the fire. *(to causing Misty, Mio, Forearms, and Bulbasaur to slip and trip with banana peels, this caused Mio to reveal her panties a second time) *Misty: What's the matter? *Forearms: champ Machamp? ("You alright?") *(thus causing the food and drinks to spill) *Mio: (embarrassed and terrified) EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! *Angry customer #1: Why don't you watch where you're going! *Angry customer #2: I hate this place! *(soon, all the customers start leaving) *Ash: What went wrong? *Brock: Just about everything. *Ben: I have a good guess as to what and who went wrong. (glares over to Team Rocket as Pidgeotto lands on the sign for Moe's) *(later, everyone is distraught with the accidents that recently happened.) *Ash: Moe, we're really sorry with the way we messed things up for you. *Moe: You all did the best you could, at least things we're going good for a while until those accidents started happening. *Ash: I guess so. *Misty: Something's weird! There's no way those were all just accidents! *Ben: Misty's right! I say it was sabotage. *Brutella: Well, well. *Moe: Brutella! *Ash: And Team Rocket! *Ben: No way! You're Brutella? You're the one who hired those crooks! *Brutella: Don't need a reservation to get in here anymore! If things keep up like this, you might have to go out of business, Moe! *Ash: What do you care? *Brutella: I couldn't care less if this dump goes under, but you better find some way to pay me back the dough you owe me, and fast! *Ben: (in thought) My old pal Moe owes her money? Why? *Moe: You'll get your money! *Brutella: Yeah? Well, I want it tomorrow! And if you don't pay me back every penny, I'll just take that boat of yours instead. *Moe: No, please! Take anything you want, but not that boat! *Brutella: See ya tomorrow! (chuckles) *James: The clock's ticking! *Jessie: Hope you don't get the money! *Meowth: Cause that boat of yours is our honey! *(Team Rocket mocks our heroes before they leave) *James: We'll pick it up tomorrow! *Ben: I knew it was them. *Moe: The deadline's tomorrow, but there's no way I can earn that money in less than a day! I guess I'll have to *hand my boat over to Brutella. *Ben: (in thought) The poor guy. *Misty: That's so sad. *Ash: Wait, Moe! That boat's real important to you, isn't it? *Moe: For years I've been dreaming about taking it on a cruise around the world. I wanted to see the world before it's too late, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. *Ash: Don't say that, Moe! You can't give up on your dream! You have to follow your dream, no matter what! *Ben: Ash is right! As we said in the kahunas to be, "if at first you wipe out, get back on the board and try again"! *Ash: It's always been my dream to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer, and even though it isn't that easy, I'm gonna do everything I can to make it come true! Please, Moe. Please don't give up. You can't give up! Not when your dream is so close to coming true! *Brock: Ash is right, Moe! You can't let that lady take your boat away! *Ash: We can get the money somehow! *Misty: We'll work together! *Ben: With us and our Pokemon working as one, there's nothing we can't do! *Squirtle: Squirtle Squitle ("Here here, my friends!") *Pikachu: Pika! ("And how!") *Moe: You think it's possible? *Ash: Anything's possible, Moe! We're gonna make it happen! *Ben: You better believe it! *Moe: But how? In one day? *(everyone starts thinking, until a familiar voice is heard) *???: Mind if I make a suggestion? *(everyone turns and our heroes are shocked to see none other than Professor Oak) *Prof. Oak: I think it's a good one. *Ben: Professor Oak?!? *Liam: I can't believe it! *Ash: What are you doing here? *(before Oak can answer, another familiar face walks in, to Ash's shock, his mom) *Delia: Hi, Ash. Surprised to see me, too? *Ash: Mom? How come you two are here? *Prof. Oak: We'll explain that later. Look at this. (hands Ash a magazine) The annual Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest. *Misty: It's happening today! *Ben: I heard about that, just as big an event as the King Kahuna People and Pokemon surf off! *Brock: A beach beauty contest sounds excellent! *Ash: But how is this gonna help us, Professor? *Prof. Oak: The contest draws thousands of people each year, and most of those people get hungry. They'll all be looking for a place to eat, so why not advertise this place? You'll cleanup, and you'll have the money you need by the end of tomorrow. *Ben: Sounds cool, right, Ash? *(Ash nods) *Misty: I'd like to enter the beauty contest. *Prof. Oak: You should, Misty. There are cash prizes for both the beauty and the costume contests. *Ash: Well, our money worries are over! *Ben: And I can do one better! I can hold a surfing demo before the contests! *Prof. Oak: Great idea! After all, you are the most popular King Kahuna Porta Vista has ever had. *Yui: And I got an even better idea! How about After School Teatime hold a performance before and after the contests?! *Ben: Brilliant! I love hearing you guys play! *Liam: Where's Mio? *Ritsu: (points to Mio) Over there. *(We see Mio all white, curled in a corner, crushed) *Mio: (traumatized) Deja.....vu....... *Ben: Poor girl. Must have been when she tripped. Regardless, let's get to it! *(everyone starts celebrating with their plan finalized) *(soon, Pidgeotto starts sending down a rain of flyers for the contest to the people below. Later, Ben is seen demonstrating his surfing skills to the masses, including the current kahunas to be, with Forearms riding alongside, hanging ten, fingers that is, and then twenty) *Ben: Way to hang twenty, Forearms! *Forearms: Machamp! ("Thanks, pal!") *(soon enough, people start coming to the contest) *Brock: Ladies and gentlemen, we're happy to announce that the Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest will soon begin! There's a thousand dollar prize for the winner of each category! It's not to late to sign up, so hurry and enter! Also, catch a performance by the finest band from Sakura High, After School Tea Time, before and after the contest! And for those of you who are into surfing, there's still time to catch Porta Vista's own most popular King Kahuna, the one and only Ben, demonstrating his surfing skills with his Pokemon, Forearms! *Ash: Yay! Professor Oak was right! The place is packed! *Misty: This is perfect! *Moe: (with a tear in his eye) And I'll be able to pay Brutella her money! *(speaking of, Brutella is seen, furious at the successful plan) *(later, the crowd is applauding for After School Teatime's first performance. And then, it's almost time for the contest to start) *Delia: Professor Oak and I are with our tour group, the Pallet Town volunteer patrol. *Ash: That's great, mom. I'm sure glad you showed up. *Prof. Oak: Your mother's been worried about you, Ash. She says she still thinks of you as her little pumpkin. *Ash: That makes me sound like a baby. *Delia: You'll always be my baby, won't you? *Ash: (embarrassingly) Yeah. *Delia: Well, I just hope you aren't eating a lot of junk food and getting into any trouble. *Ash: Of course not. (remembers the accident that got him and the others into this little adventure) At least, not a lot of trouble. *Delia: What's that mean? *Moe: I'm the one who got into trouble, Mrs. Ketchum. Ash helped out at my restaurant when I really needed help. But even more importantly, your son has been a great inspiration to me! *Delia: That's wonderful! What a relief. *Ash: Thanks, Moe. *(Moe nods) (soon, the contest starts, with Brock as announcer) *Brock: Welcome, everybody, the Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest is about to begin! Now, here's our first contestant! *(the curtain opens and Misty steps out as the people cheer) *Misty: This is totally embarrassing and degrading, but we need the money. *Brock: This is Misty, the lovely and talented water Pokemon trainer, who's sure making a big splash today. Now let's look at the costume she and her Pokemon have created! *(on cue, Squirtle descends downward on Starmie's back, like an alien) *Squirtle: Squirtle. ("Greetings.") *Brock: Well, this is a very imaginative costume! It's Starmie and Squirtle as extraterrestrials in their flying saucer! *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirt! ("Watch this, Earthlings!") (uses a small Water Gun to create a little fountain, creating a sparkling effect around Misty) *Brock: Great job, Misty! *(meanwhile, backstage, as Team Rocket's Jessie takes the stage with Ekans and Koffing in an attempt to upstage our heroes) *Ben: Yui, you and the others rocked the house on that first performance! *Yui: Gee, it was really no big deal. *Ritsu: Yeah, we always rock the house. *Mio: They're right, we always go all out in our performances. *Mugi: Your surfing skills were amazing, Ben! *Ben: Thanks, Mugi. It's been quite a while since I took to the waves on a surfboard. *(back on the stage, a familiar character kicks Ekans and Koffing off the stage) *???: Get lost! *(Ash can hardly believe his eyes when he sees who it is, Gary Oak) *Ash: It's Gary! *Gary: Heh! *Brock: And now we have a surprise guest appearance by Gary Oak, an up and coming Pokemon trainer, accompanied by a squad of his adoring and adorable fans! *(the crowd erupts) *Prof. Oak: I forgot to mention that my grandson came along with us. *Ash: (infuriated) That's great. *Gary: Ash, I know you're out there in the crowd somewhere! But I didn't come here to make you jealous of me, Ash! I came here so that some of my beautiful fan club members could make you jealous of me! *(the girls start cheering for him) *Gary: Thank you, fans! Great cheer! I wrote that one myself, Ashy! *Ash: We'll see who trashes who! (runs off, leaving Pikachu on the floor when he got up) *Brock: Not one, not two, but six beautiful girls on stage all at once! Choosing the most beautiful is gonna be tough, but it's a good kind of tough! *(backstage) *Misty: (sighs) With a buildup like that, none of the judges will give me a second look. *Ben: Hakuna Matata, I'm sure the judges will pick you. Besides, none of the girls on stage have a Pokemon with a costume as creative as Squirtle's and Starmie's. *(meanwhile, at Brutella's Ocean Chateau) *Brutella: I knew all along that you three were really from Team Rocket. *(Team Rocket panics) *Brutella: I got your Gyarados submarine all fixed. But if you don't do exactly as I tell you, you'll have to pay plenty for it. *Team Rocket: Okay. *(Brutella takes Team Rocket to their sub) *Brutella: Now go wreck that beauty contest and destroy Moe's restaurant! *James: You can count on us! Destroying things is our specialty! *Jessie: We're so good, we destroy things without even trying! *Meowth: We'll give it our worst shot! *Team Rocket: Let's go! *(Team Rocket hops into their sub) *Meowth: Alley-oops! *Jessie: Alright, let's go! Oop! She's rubbing off on me! *(the submarine lowers and heads out to sea. Meanwhile) *Ash: I'm not gonna let you stand up here in front of all these people and insult me like that! I challenge you to a battle, right now! *Ben: Take it easy, Ash! *Gary: I'd love to, but I only brought my fans with me. *Ash: You're just chicken! *Gary: Why would I be scared of having a battle with an amateur trainer like you? *Ash: I'll... *(before Ash can say anymore, Brock and Ben stop him) *Brock: Take it easy, Ash. Don't pay any attention to what he says. *Ben: Besides, he's just a beginner. You both have a WAYS to go before you're even ready for the Pokemon League. *Ash: But, Brock, Ben, you heard what he.. *Gary: I don't know how you'll ever control your Pokemon if you can't even control yourself. *Ben: Well Ash doesn't brag about himself as often as you do when you enter a room! *(soon, Team Rocket's Gyarados sub periscope surfaces) *Jessie: (laughs) Target sighted! Fifteen degrees right! Now we'll teach those tourists! *James: We'll scare the tans off them! *Meowth: I can't wait till we crash their beach bash! *Jessie: For once, I think we've really got a foolproof plan, don't you? *James: There's no stopping us this time! *(underneath the sub, treads appear, allowing the Gyarados sub to hit the beach) *Ash: Hey! What's that! *Beach-goer: It's a Gyarados! *Jessie: (laughs) Our plan is working! *Meowth: They're running scared! *James: It doesn't get better than this! *(Mio stomped hard, she had a dark scary aura) *Mio: (dark aura) Team Rocket!! (pissed and teary-eyed) IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING ME TRIP AND SHOWING MY PANTIES A SECOND TIME!! *Ritsu: (infuriated) YEAH, UNFORGIVABLE!! *Team Rocket: (scared) Waahh! *(everyone panics and runs as the Gyarados sub rampages) *Ben: Wait, that ain't no Gyarados! Gyarados only live in water, not land! *Ash: You're right! (grabs a mic) Just stay calm, everybody! That thing's not a real Gyarados, it's a fake! It's a phony! It's just a phony Gyarados! *(this announcement causes everyone to stop running and look closer) *Ben: Nice work, Ash! *Ash: Team Rocket is trying to ruin the contest and scare everybody away! We're not gonna let em! *Ben: And how! *Delia: (looks at her son's bravery in admiration) My son. *Professor Oak: (nods) He's quite a boy! *Jessie: That twerp's ruining everything again! He sees right through our little smokescreen! *James: Where there's smoke, there's..fire! *(Right on cue, a missile fires from the Gyarados sub's mouth) *Ben: Incoming missile! *Brock: It's heading this way! *Gary: So, now what are you gonna do, Ash? Freak out? *Ash: Just watch me! *Brock: Ash, I think that looks like one of those heat-seeking missiles. *Ben: Heat seekers, huh? I got an idea! (whispers his idea to Ash) *Ash: No sweat! I choose you, Charmander! Pidgeotto! *Liam: Spearow, help them. *(Charmander, Spearow and Pidgeotto materialize, Pidgeotto grabs Charmander with its talons and flies toward the missile) *Ash: Okay, Charmander! Use Flamethrower! *(The Flamethrower engulfs the missile, scrambling it's circuit and sending it right back at Team Rocket's sub) *Jessie: Prepare for trouble! *James: From the way things look, I think you can make that double! *Meowth: Meowth, that's right. *(The Gyarados sub tries to out run the missile, but it's no use) *Jessie: Pedal harder! We can outrun it! *Meowth: Hurry up! *(Spearow was panting as hard as it could, trying to keep up to the missile) *Spearow: Spear row row, Spearow spear row, SPEAROW!!! ("You're the reason why Mio is traumatised, and you'll pay!!") *(With a final screech, Spearow began to glow white!) *Liam: (shocked) Now what? *Mugi: (shocked) Spearow is evolving!! *(the glow fades to reveal a new Pokemon in Spearow's place) *Fearow (squawks) Feeeeeear!! *Mio: (thrilled) It evolved into Fearow! *(Liam analyzed it with his Pokedex) *Dexter: Fearow, the Beak Pokemon, the evolved form of Spearow. Its strong powerful beak has incredible power, and its large wings allows Fearow to fly for a single day. *(Fearow grabs the missile with its talons and tossed it a Team Rocket with full speed, as the chase soon leads to Brutella's Ocean Chateau) *Brutella: Stay away! Don't come any closer! A bomb's right behind you! *(Brutells runs up the stairs to the terrace, but it's too little too late as the sub smashes into the restaurant and the missile blows it and the sub to smithereens, sending Team Rocket and Brutella blasting off) *Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! *Brutella: Whoa! *(the next day, Moe heads out to sea on his boat as he and our heroes wave goodbye) *Ash: See ya, Moe! *Misty: Goodbye! *Ben: Bon voyage! *Brock: Thanks for everything! *Moe: So long, everyone! Goodbye, Pikachu! And thanks for helping make my dream come true! I'll never forget you! Good luck on your Pokemon journey! *Ash: Thanks, Moe! And good luck to you, too! *(everyone bids Moe farewell as he sails out of sight.) *Ash: We gotta get going, too, mom. *Delia: I know. *Ben: At least you'll have that trophy to remember him on this day. *Ash: I'm gonna make you proud of me. *Ben: And me and his fellow student Liam will see to it! *(the gang head off) *Prof. Oak: I think you should be very proud of your, little pumpkin. *Delia: I am proud, Professor. (looks at the trophy) Proud of my, young man. *(episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts